Onager-class Star Destroyer
Summary The Onager-class star destroyer was a specialised capital ship developed by the Galactic Empire some time between 5 and 0 BBY. It was meant to act as a long range bombardment platform that could take out enemy capital ships or planetary targets from “beyond long range” with the use of “massive” particle cannons and a new kind of powerful “superheavy” turbolaser. Rebel Alliance Intelligence Service nicknamed this class as Siege Breaker. Onager-class warships appear to have been deployed only in limited numbers in only certain sensitive imperial operations in the years leading up to and throughout the Galactic Civil War. It is likely that the Galactic Empire chose not to mass manufacture these ships in larger numbers due to dedicating more funding, resources, and manpower to Project Stardust. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown with particle cannons. 6-B with superheavy composite beam turbolasers Name: Onager-class Star Destroyer Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, long range orbital siege platform Users: Imperial Navy Length: Unknown Material: Most likely neutronium impregnated durasteel/duralloy plating on the hull, likely Quadanium steel plating on the weapon emplacements, Kyber crystals purportedly used in armaments. Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of thousands to tens of thousands of naval personnel and officers. Terrain: Space Attack Potency: Unknown with particle cannons. Country level with superheavy composite beam turbolasers (Have showcased such kinds of firepower) Speed: Unknown atmospheric speeds. Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (This line is likely equipped with a Class 2 hyperdrive, which is the most common hyperdrive class on Imperial Navy warships. Should thus be this fast) Durability: Likely Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Appears to be at least as large as or even larger than the Imperial-class Star Destroyer, and should be comparable in durability). Likely Country level with deflector shields (Likely in the same league as the Imperial-class star destroyer) Range: Unknown with particle cannons, possibly tens of thousands of kilometres with its main superheavy turbolaser cannons for taking out capital ships and planetary targets from "beyond long range". Capital ships in this verse are capable of anti-ship and orbital strikes from thousands of kilometres. Heavy planetary ion cannons are known to have effective ranges of up to 4,000 kilometres and maximum bolt ranges tens of times that. The Onager's range is implied to be even greater. Weaknesses: * There is no intelligence indicating that this line possesses any other weaponry. The seeming lack of dedicated lighter close range weapons and point defence weapons leaves this line quite vulnerable to lighter nimble warships, strike fighters, and bombers. * A dedicated and too heavily specialized platform for long range strikes with its “superweapons”. Requires a flexible escort that can handle enemy warships, strike fighters, and bombers at close range. * Like the Imperial-class star destroyer, this line boasts a prominent command tower which suffers from the same drawbacks. This tower is vulnerable to direct attacks by strike fighters and bombers. If the command tower is destroyed, the whole ship goes out of control and is lost. * This line’s superheavy turbolasers, much like the later orbital autocannons developed by the First Order, likely sacrifice rate of fire for yield. Like the autocannons, they likely require a few moments to cool down and reset to a full charge before they can be used again. Sustained fire from these cannons without giving them time to cool down and reset to a full charge can potentially result in catastrophic overheating. Gallery Onager-class Siege Breaker.jpg|Onager-class “Siege Breaker” illustration by Rebel Alliance Intelligence Service.|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/File:Onager-class_Siege_Breaker.jpg Onager-class firepower.jpg|An Onager bombarding a planet with her main superheavy composite beam turbolasers.|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/File:Onager-class_firepower.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6